User talk:SeaCrane 1
SUCCESS~! }} 23:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh noes! YOU HAS TAKEN OVER DER WIKIA! I AM AT YOUR COMMAND, MASTER CABBAGE! Happy early birthday master. Get on CA or something, this area tis not SAFE from those wild cabbages. I dunno. On the spot? We need better communication methods. (*Switching to auto-bureaucrat mode*) Do you have a Yahoo! or something? I AM SO BORED (thought I was surprised to see you on this morning, master. D:) GET ON YAHOO AND ADD MY ALTERNATE, CrystalXIII D: See...what? OH NOES, I AM INCAPABLE OF FINDING IT MASTER CABBAGE! The heck. o-o WTF did you do :o 17:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Answer me. And get a free (Magical Crane of the Sea) badge. D: Talk Talk, Talk, Talk. Zero wants to hook me up with you... ... ... In a friendly way. TopsyKretts3 19:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I wish he had told me that. T_T TopsyKretts3 19:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You stupid piece of cabbage.-- 22:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Back yet?...I'm so BORED> Shotties!! You might like to try other shotguns in the Harcore Rec Rules channels now while you can. Recoil is increased, but damage is also increased. Nexon added Harcore and Vacation rec rules for April Fools', but dunno how long they'll stay. Other shotguns have become close to One Hit Kill. Hope you have fun, and sorry if I've been disruptful today during the event period. BladeFrenzy 05:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think the achievement system has to do with the catagories. Yea, thats it. 23:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Gun-Fire The gun-fire category is a legitimate category that has been in use for a month or two. Oh, and good luck with your clan page. : P Recent Comments Well, how else would I put it? I placed those two words because I thought that it was nesessary. It acts as a note to his previous edits which some may have been unhelpful or grammatically incorrect. I really don't care what you think of me, or whatever these "other wikians, admins and regular users" have been saying. I do my job around here, and i do it well. During my first three months of registration and contribution, you weren't even here. ever. So tell me, how am i hostile? I would like some critisism, so that I could change in favor of "other wikians, admins and regular users". Topsy's color was given by drkdragonz66. I assume that it would be beyond your control? If you do ban us, what are you banning us for? I don't believe that we broke any rules. Mclinsky 00:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) PS : I removed my previous posts, they were eating up space. >->Ban? WHAT DID I DO NOW!?!?!?Drkdragonz66 00:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC)I wanted to give SOMEONE topsy's color. I personally dont think he deserves a color. No ban please :P If you think it's rude, then i'll stop. But kind words don't make much of an impact nowadays. How is it abuse of administrative powers? it was given by drkdragonz66 to begin with. :...Huh? I dont abuse my powers. Unlike a certain user that begins with a number... -coughzerocough- :D 23:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I NEVER saw you with teal. So i apologize just so you dont get mad at me.... :Just cause i'm the last one to edit the page doesnt mean that i "Stole" it. And when was this? i dont have admin powers remember? :How did i admit it? Mclinsker Take back your apology, i don't want it. Your just doing your job as an Administrator, keeping all of the moderators in check. Don't worry about it, just do what you did before. I hardly ever get offended. Mclinsky 03:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for what? From what i see, you didnt do anything wrong. -- 03:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) cabbage Cabbage invasion is over New sig :D Like my new wiki sig?''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 18:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC)